


Mirror Mirror

by tintinwrite



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meeting, Love at First Sight, cross-fandom, i love them, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintinwrite/pseuds/tintinwrite
Summary: first meeting





	Mirror Mirror

"Wait, you dropped this"    
  
A hand landing softly on her arm, finger nails painted a translucent swirl of dark marble. Asuka caught the scent of lily and ember, and the tumble of dark curls against a fiery lace of red blouse.    
  
The girl held Asuka's compact mirror in her open, extended hand. It must've fallen out when she was retrieving her wallet. The small round thing with its pink kitty cat design stared back at Asuka benignly. Asuka bit her lower lip, thought for a second or two about denying that it was hers, a "sorry you're mistaken" hurriedly said without looking back into the girl's dark blue eyes.    
  
Except it was too late. Asuka looked into those eyes and they held her there, like two enchanted crystals of serene mystique. _Wow, she is pretty_ , Asuka admitted to herself, realizing a second too late that her own cheeks had flamed red like her hair.     
  
She almost snatched the mirror out of the girl's hand, finally tearing her eyes away from those hypnotic epicentres of emerald. "Thanks", muttered under her breath.    
  
"You know, I have the same one." The girl said instead of leaving. A coy grin spread across her face, a secret uncovered in the open. "I still use it too."    
  
Asuka didn't have a reply to that. She could only look into those eyes of deep sea.    
  
"Of course, it's in my other bag." The girl said after a slight awkward pause. She dug into her own purse, a rich leather thing of deep auburn, "I would show you if I had it with me." She searched in vain for a few seconds more, then with a sigh that was not so final, closed the latch on her purse.    
  
"That's fine. I believe you."    
  
"I'm glad. Have we met somewhere before? I think I remember your face.."    
  
Asuka dropped her gaze, feeling the warmth on her cheek spread its claws further. "No, I don't think so..."    
  
"Were you at that Christmas party last week? Downtown? I definitely remember seeing you at the cocktail bar."    
  
"I don't go to Christmas parties." Asuka replied stubbornly. In fact last week she was with that loser Shinji, drinking away her heart sores in a dirty bar uptown. 

_Christmas is a bogus holiday, everyone drinking their tears and heartbreaks away,_ She grumbled to Shinji after her sixth drink, _hiding under fake facade of brightly coloured candy canes when their heart feels like its fucking rotting to the root_. 

_fuck 'em._ She waved around for the wary bartender to top up her glass of whiskey. _fuck 'em._ She repeated.    
  
_Aren't you one of them?_ Shinji asked.    
  
Fuck no. Asuka gulped her drink.    
  
When Shinji said nothing Asuka was suddenly angry. _I left her ok? I don't do long distance. No way I'm moving to Germany for her._   
  
Shinji shrugged, tipped his glass, _Love goes on._   
  
_You mean life goes on?_ Stupid   
  
_ No, life is just that. But love always braves the front.  _   
  
Asuka promised herself she won't cry on Christmas, but she did, regardless. Hidden underneath the cover of her duvet, missing a warmth that seemed so distant now.    
  
"I think you have the wrong person." Asuka straightened her back, her voice had found itself again. "Thank you for retrieving my mirror." She flashed a quick smile.    
  
She watched the girl's hand shoot out, then pull back. A minute gesture, but it lingered in her memory after they separated to go their own way. It must've been her imagination, but did she reach for her hands..?    
  
"Wait-- Here, I want you to have this." A quick shove of something into Asuka's hand. She opened her palm, a business card.    
  
"I opened a jewelry store recently, well sorta. I'm still in school." The girl tripped on her own tongue. Asuka guessed she was nervous, tooting her own shop. "I like DIY, handcrafts." She cleared her throat.    
  
"That's impressive." Asuka remarked.     
  
Asuka's praise seemed to instill a new sense of pride in the girl's manners."I think you would like it! After seeing your mirror, I'm sure of it!"    
  
"I'm Rin. Please come by sometimes, I will show you my mirror, and we can match."    
  
"Asuka"    
  
The touch of her hand in hers sent a warm tingling down Asuka's spine. They shook hands like new acquaintances meeting in a formal event, rigid, backs straight and unfamiliar.    
  
That night, for the first in what seemed like eternity, the hint of love crept into her dreams.    
  
\--   


Rin watched the pink mirror slip out of the red-hair girl's bag in slow motion. It hit the ground, stood upright on its spine for a split second, then flattened dramatically on the floor.   
  
Without thinking Rin had grabbed the girl by the arm and thrusted her hand into her face.   
  
"Wait, you dropped this."   
  
Except she found herself staring into amnesty, pupils as clear as pearls. _How could hair that burn so bright have water within them so clear_ , Rin thought to herself.  

She barely remembered what she said afterwards, between the rush of caffeine and her own embarrassment, words tumbled from her lips like leaves in the wind. Before she realized she had brought out her stack of business cards and handed one to the girl before her, “I will show you my mirror, and we can match” it was no longer herself speaking, but some mechanical force propelling her forward. _A offer this bold? With that silly bit about the mirror?_ Rin thought to herself afterwards, _Saber’s going to have a laugh about this._

She watched the girl peek at the business card cautiously, her red hair spilling over her shoulder like fire.

Rin held her breath.

“Asuka” The girl replied after a split second of hesitation, then she held out her free hand. Rin shook that hand, tried to not pay too much attention to the touch of their skin.

One last look at each other, emerald meets onyx.

They both walked away hurriedly, cheeks crimson, something silent sitting inside of them both.

**Author's Note:**

> The other day i was browsing figures with a friend and I pointed out Rin as my new favorite girl 
> 
> friend: "she looks like asuka. you definitely have a type"  
> me, in shock: "y-you're right......."
> 
> so now i'm trapped in this deep deep pit of asurin, imagining different aus of them together, living the best version of their gay selves. 
> 
> I think Rin would be more assertive, more communicative. It would be the first she fell in love, so she faces it with a brave front.  
> Asuka had just broken up with Mari, she tries not to think about it (to no avail). When she saw Rin, she saw a version of herself that is more pieced together - the ideal version of herself that she had imagined.  
> I think they'd be a good match tgt. To grow together. 
> 
> Also I really want to bring saber and archer into this.. let's get everyone involved... shinji, rei, misato. I LOVE IT.


End file.
